Fire Flowers in Both Hands
by lamune.soda
Summary: Shinra is consistently saving people like the hero he wanted to be, but he wasn't prepared for the many ways a hero is rewarded by his close female companions. Expecting thank-you letters, he receives flowers instead. Collection of One-offs. Shinra/harem... warning: Lemons, language, lemons
1. Tamaki

It's already been two years since joining the 8th and Shinra lays in bed grinning to himself, happy to finally make first-class. Though this promotion comes with a pay raise, he still finds himself stuck in the same room and bunk as the Knight King, Arthur. Looking over the edge of the top bunk to view his sleeping roommate, Shinra's grin turns into a frown taking in the fact that Arthur also made it to first-class.

"Even though I put in more effort." Shinra whispers to himself.

Shinra rolls onto his back expecting a few more hours of sleep but his hand catches something soft. Slightly confused, Shinra gives a light squeeze, causing a muffled moan to slip out from the darkness.

"Geh! Tamaki, does your lucky lecher lure ever turn off?" Shinra hisses, trying to stay quiet.

Shinra quickly removes his hand and props himself on his elbows, expecting an answer. However, Tamaki continues to sleep on her stomach with her face buried in his pillow.

"Oi, cat girl, wake..."

Before the hero could finish his demand, Tamaki rolls on her side exposing her body as if she didn't have a care in the world, much like a cat. Shinra felt his face heat up and experienced a slight nosebleed before placing a blanket over her.

"Oi...oi, Tamaki, seriously get up. If captain... really anyone sees this I'll definitely get bumped back down to 2nd even 3rd." He quietly begs, trying to shake her awake.

The door suddenly opens with a concerned and newly appointed lieutenant, Maki, in its entrance. Shinra panics and swiftly hugs Tamaki in an attempt to hide her with his body.

"Hey, Shinra, Arthur, have you seen Tamaki? We're supposed to go shopping this morning."

"S-she's probably in the bathroom."

"I'm pretty sure I saw her walk in here." Arthur says with a groggy voice, still half asleep. Shinra's heart felt like it was about to burst and it only got worse after looking down to see the cat girl awake.

"Hmmmm? Well, I don't see her, so if you see her, tell her we're waiting at the train station at 8."

Maki closes the door and Shinra lets out a sigh of relief until Arthur pokes his head up to see Shinra.

"Hey, demon..."

"Ahhhh!" Shinra lets out a scream and heel kicks the knight right on the head, knocking him out cold.

Shinra breathing heavily, hovers over Tamaki.

"I'm begging you, Tamaki."

Tamaki just looks away, puffing her cheeks as if he was at fault for something.

"A-are... are you not turned on?"

"Ehhh? Of course, I am. But this is against the rules and..." Shinra continues to scold her until he decided he wasting his time.

He leans down and pecks her on the lips, then looks over the edge of his bed to see Arthur fast asleep on the floor. Confirming that his roommate was out cold, he goes back to kissing Tamaki with more passion. Tamaki doesn't hold back either, wrapping her arms around his head.

"What made you do something so risky?" Shinra asks between kisses, eventually moving to her neck.

"I read in a magazine guys like these kinds of things." Tamaki manages to word out, feeling Shinra's tongue on her skin.

"W-well you're not wrong, just be more considerate about the time and place." Shinra pleads as he lifts himself up over her.

"W-w-we still have 20 minutes before I have meet with the others. We can still... J-just remember, I'm doing this because I want to and... and..." Tamaki fumbles with her words, looking around nervously and covering her chest in an embarrassing fashion.

Tamaki's cute demeanor only excited Shinra more. His response being to go on the attack.

20 minutes pass and the window to Shinra's room opens. Tamaki takes off in her underwear in a rapid dash to her room before anyone notices. Shinra looks out the window with a sweat drop then snaps out of his daze when hears a loud yawn from the back.

"Yaaaawn! Why am I sleeping on the ground? Demon, what sorcery did you cast on me?" Arthur sternly asks, going into a defensive position.

"Arthur, morning! Let's get some breakfast!" Shinra quickly responses, hoping to defuse the situation.

"... I am famished. Very well."

"Good thing, Arthur is still an idiot." Shinra thinks to himself, watching Arthur walk out of the room.


	2. Lisa

"Ahn~... Can't y-y-you be m-more gentle...Mmmph!" Lisa moans as she bites down on her finger to cover her whimpering.

"Oi! Do something about that voice of yours before someone misunderstands!" Shinra yells feeling his cheeks warm up from embarrassment.

Shinra digs his thumbs into another pressure point on Lisa's foot making her tremble on the recliner.

15 minutes earlier...

"Shinra, I got another invention for you to try out in the breakroom. Knowing you, you'll definitely get a kick out of it." Vulcan passes onto Shinra before heading to the garage.

Shinra was always willing to test out Vulcan's inventions despite most being a miss. So, to Vulcan's favor, Shinra makes his way to the breakroom to find someone holding an interesting contraption. He quickly closes the distance to inspect the device.

"Hmm? How do I test..." Shinra looks puzzled as he presses a finger against one of the soft mounds.

"You know, Shinra? I think after two years of this constantly happening, you would, I don't know, LEARN BY NOW!" Lisa slams the device onto Shinra's head, cracking it in half.

Back to the present...

Apparently, it was a foot massager before it broke in half and Lisa was looking forward to using it. As an apology and punishment, Lisa forced Shinra to massage her feet. To her surprise, he was pretty good since she was letting out sounds that would make one think so. Thanks to the increased blood flow in her feet, Lisa started to sweat causing her to unzip her jumpsuit. Shinra was too focused to notice. She continues to relax with her eyes closed until she felt her pant leg roll-up midthigh.

"Hey, idiot, what do you think you're doing?" Lisa spits out as she shoots up to see Shinra rolling the other.

"Eh?"

"Don't eeeeh me."

"But if I just stop at the feet and not massage the rest, then you won't get the benefits of the increased circulation?" Shinra starts panicking, trying to explain.

In all honesty, he was trying to help. With his legs and feet as his main weapons, Shinra took it upon himself to learn how to ensure his body won't suffer from strenuous missions through massages and stretches, keeping his body limber.

"What do you mean the rest?" Lisa asks looking away.

"Since the condition of your legs can affect your spine alignment, it's safe to say your legs, butt, and back." He explains in a serious tone.

"M-My butt?"

"N-Not in a perverted way or anything! We can stop!"

Lisa was indeed embarrassed, at the same time frustrated that she was more flustered than him.

"It's... It's fine. We will continue, but somewhere else. Like my room, or yours... actually the Match Box." Lisa says as she zips up her coveralls.

"The Match Box? Well, I guess there's a lot of privacy there, but..."

Shinra couldn't finish his sentence once Lisa grabbed his shirt and started dragging him to the garage. After Vulcan exited the double doors of the garage to have some lunch, the two sneak in and find themselves in the back of an armored fire engine. Lisa starts stripping her jumpsuit revealing a sports bra and boy shorts.

"Don't look over here! And don't smile!"

"But why are you taking off your clothes?"

"S-So you can massage me properly, what else!?" Lisa continues to fume before laying belly first and burying her face in her arms.

Shinra just has a sweat drop over his head then decides to continue. Starting from her feet again, Shinra makes his way up her leg, kneading her plump thighs. Before long, Shinra realizes that he was massaging a half-naked girl in a secluded place. Swallowing his spit, he pushes on, feeling Lisa shudder from the sensation. Minutes pass and Shinra stops with his hands hovering over her backside.

"Why did you stop?"

"W-Well you know, I'm at that part..."

"This is f-for my benefit, so go ahead." Lisa says with eyes spinning from her sudden answer.

Shinra pushes on, getting all the knots out then moves on to her back. At this point, Shinra was mentally exhausted as he takes a deep breath while Lisa, on the other hand, was panting, trying to catch her breath. Her back was tense, but Shinra made quick work. Thinking it was over, Shinra takes a seat on the opposite side then watches as Liza struggles to flip onto her back.

"Y-You still have the f-front."

"Eeeeeeh?"

"Shut up, and finish!"

...

After thirty minutes or so, Shinra collapses on all fours with a nosebleed while Lisa was sprawled across the bench with hazy eyes and sweat covering her whole body.

"Are... are you good, Lisa?" Shinra words out in between breaths.

Expecting another harsh answer, he feels her arms wrap around his neck from behind.

"L-Lisa?"

"D-Did you actually think nothing would happen after all that? I'm practically naked." Lisa manages to say as her hot breath hits his cheek.

"I mean, indecent acts are prohibited."

"Why am I the pervert!?"

Lisa yells and activates her ability, summoning tentacles to hold down Shinra.

"This is payback for all those times you groped me!"

"I said I was sorry!"

...

The alarm rings and the 8th quickly gear up. Maki opens the doors to the Match Box and find the missing firefighters.

"We were wondering where you two were. I know you're eager to fight, but make sure to gear up properly. Go change, then meet us at the scene."

"Yes, lieutenant." Shinra says in an exhausted tone with his head hanging low. He was also trying to deal with the pain from the burning suction cup marks on his back.

"We'll get ready right away." Lisa was also putting on an act, attempting to fix her hair and adjusting her jumpsuit.

Walking by Iris, the sister notices something on Lisa's neck.

"What happened, Lisa? There's bite marks and bruises on your neck." Iris' observation causes Lisa to pop her collars to hide the sharp teeth marks and hickeys.

"Ah, one of Vulcan's animal creations suddenly jumped me, I'm okay."

Lisa laughs and power walks away with Shinra in tow.

"It stinks of sweat in here." Arthur complains out loud covering his nose, causing Lisa to walk faster.


	3. Iris

Shinra was at his desk with more paperwork than usual while holding an exhausted expression. Arthur didn't make it any better as he was burned out, slumped in his seat. It was until Iris walked in through the doors that the mood of the room lightened up. Now eighteen, Iris gave off a more mature aura along with her growth spurt.

"Good work today, Shinra." Iris places a cup of tea on his desk.

"Thanks, Iris. (She smells nice~. As expected of our angel.)"

"Shinra, I'm heading over to the Holy Sol Temple to baptized Captain's equipment..."

"I'll go, no worries. I got the weapons."

Shinra quickly stands up and puts a hand on the sister's shoulder, escorting her out. If it gets him out of desk duty, Shinra will do it. Shinra drove a jeep with Iris in the passenger seat and a trunk full of weapons. Along the way, they had some small talk, most of it being nonsense, but regardless Iris always managed to put Shinra at ease. Eventually, they reached the temple and like usual, Shinra hauls the duffle bags as Iris walks close.

"Thanks again, Shina."

"Don't mention it. For you, anything."

Iris blushes at his response, feeling her heart skip a beat then walks a little faster to hide her face.

"Shinra, there's something that I need to discuss with you."

"Hm? (A c-confession maybe) Sure, what is it?"

"Apparently, there's talk about you in the Sol temple."

"Me?"

"Yes, but nothing good, sadly. The church is still cautious of you and won't fully acknowledge you as an ally."

"Don't tell me, they're giving you a hard time because I'm around you?" Shinra shows concern. Quick to assume his friends were in trouble.

"Well, they are worried, but I-I asked what I could do and..."

"And?"

Iris starts fiddling her fingers, looking down at her feet.

"Well... Like the weapons, they told me that the temple will be more at ease if you were baptized."

"That's it? I'll gladly do it then." Shinra poses to show his determination, but that only makes Iris blush more.

Without another word, Iris leads Shinra to the inner sanctum where he would lay out the weapons before standing near Iris for more instruction. Instead of Iris, an older nun walks out and presents him with some white underwear.

"Eh? Just this?"

"Yes, please think of this like any other bath, devi... I mean Mr. Kusakabe."

Shinra does what he is told and finds a blind spot to dress down and change. Iris was nowhere to be found and Shinra walks to the center where a short stool was placed. Shinra decided to take a seat and look towards the manmade waterfall. At first, he was a little nervous, but the view quickly calmed his mind. Suddenly, a blindfold is placed over his eyes from behind.

"S-S-Sister?"

"T-This is part of the ceremony, Shinra. If you could, please relax."

Shinra could hear the uneasiness in her voice, making him stiff. Taking away his vision, only made his sense of touch better, as Iris traces her fingers along his back while chanting scriptures. Sudden splashes of cold water cause Shinra to freeze-up then feels Iris press her developed body against his.

(W-W-What's happening? Iris is...is.. is)

Shinra could feel blood rush through his body, sensing his lower part growing with each passing moment. Another unforeseen moment occurs when Iris places herself on his lap and wraps her arms around his neck. Shinra could feel her breath touching his lips.

"S-s-sister, what's happening? Is this how baptisms go?"

"I'm... I'm sorry, but this is the only way for the church to accept you?"

"The only... Mmmpf?!"

Shinra is cut off as Iris locks lips with him. Without restraint, Shinra wraps his arms around her waist. As a man, how could he resist? After what felt like an eternity, Iris breaks away, gasping for air. However, it's short-lived when Shinra pulls her back in for round two. Even blindfolded, Iris' body was well imprinted against his body. Breaking away again, Shinra attempts to remove his blindfold, but Iris was quick to stop him.

"I-Iris?"

"S-S-Sorry, but you're not allowed. And... And there is... o-one more thing?"

Shinra swallows his spit with an audible gulp, feeling her hand on his crotch.

* * *

An hour passes by, Shinra and Iris exit the halls fully clothed with flushed cheeks.

"I'm going to return our clothes." Iris says in a low voice and walks off with dripping wet clothing in her hands.

Shinra just nods as he carries the baptized weapons to the jeep. He walks into one of the older nuns with questions on his mind.

"Uh, excuse me, sister?"

"Ah, Mr. Kusakabe, how was your baptism?"

"Um about that... Does it really go... I mean.." Shinra struggles with his question.

"My, I didn't think a few splashes of Holy water would scare you that much."

"Just a few splashes?"

"What else? Sister Iris simply purified your body with holy water. Did something else happen?"

"Um?"

"Shinra, sorry to keep you waiting. Let's hurry home, today is spaghetti."

Shinra has a nose bleed realizing what happened.


	4. Arrow

Despite it being the weekend, First-Class Fire-Soldier and the Fourth Pillar, Shinra Kusakabe finds himself at his desk drowning in paperwork. Everyone else was off the clock since it was Shinra's turn to stand weekend duty. While others either slept in or went out, Shinra continues to put pen on paper by himself... or at least he thought. He couldn't focus due to the ever-watchful eyes of an unexpected guest constantly looming over him. Once an enemy and now a bodyguard, the former Knight of the Ashen Flame, Arrow stands directly over Shinra observing his every move.

"Hey, Arrow? Today's technically a day off, so maybe you could head out into town with Sister or something." Shinra says, looking back with a sweatdrop.

"No can do, Shinra Kusakabe. As you are the Fourth Pillar, I must perform my duties as your protector. Staying by your side is to be expected." She answers with a straight face.

"I-I see, but maybe you can tone it down?"

"Tone it down?"

"Yeah, I mean, like when I go change clothes or ... sleep... also... the bathroom that one time. Can I perhaps ask for a little privacy."

Arrow bends down to the side of Shinra's head and looks him in the eye for ten long seconds and finally words out, "No."

Shinra sighs in defeat and just goes back to work. It's already been a few weeks since this arrangement happened and it's all because of Sho firing her from her position as his bodyguard. Arrow's main focus seemed to be deadset on serving as such, but with no other pillar willing to take her, she felt she had no choice but to be Shinra's... without his say apparently. Some would say the members of the 8th pitied her and forced Shinra to agree. Now in her new uniform, a White-Clad outfit with the 8th Fire Brigade Emblem, she stands by Shinra 24/7.

"Nnnghh! Finally done. I think it's about time to fix up some lunch." Shinra announces as he stretches and cracks his neck.

Shinra stands up and starts walking towards the kitchen with Arrow trailing not too far behind, in fact, she was practically pressing herself on him ensuring his safety. Suddenly brushing up against the side of her breast, Shinra pinches his nose to stop a nose bleed.

"Soft."

"Hmm? Something wrong?" Arrow asks as she scans the hallway and presses her back against him.

"N-Nothing. Let's just get to the kitchen already." Shinra begs, feeling her butt squish against his body.

Despite her cold demeanor, Shinra couldn't deny the fact that she was, in fact, a beauty. Even with a scar on her face, she had a great figure, cute face, smelled good and to his surprise, a very capable partner when it came to combat. Right now Shinra shook his head from these thoughts and finally reached the kitchen to start lunch. With pork croquettes in mind, Shinra begins chopping vegetables ensuring there were enough ingredients for two people. Once again with Arrow carefully watching over him, he loses focus and cuts his finger.

"Ouch." Shinra hisses before grabbing a paper towel.

"Devil's Footprints!" Arrow raises her voice.

"It's okay, it's not even that..."

Shinra couldn't finish his sentence or even apply the paper towel to his wound since Arrow was quick to grab his hand then placed his finger into her mouth. Shinra instantly turns red and becomes speechless watching the supposedly emotionless White-Clad sucking his index finger with such vigor. Her cheeks were flushed, occasionally give a lick here and there. Eventually, the bleeding stopped causing Arrow to back off.

"You should be fine now, Shinra Kusakabe." Arrow huffs out, catching her breath and moving her bangs from her face.

"Right... thanks." Shinra awkwardly answers before returning to cooking and finally preparing lunch.

Shinra takes a seat at the table with Arrow right by his side, of course, thinking that at least his meal would continue without incident. Surprisingly, Arrow was quick to eat her share, expressing a satisfied look as she takes another bite. Shinra was slightly relieved that she was enjoying his meal. His eyes suddenly begin to wander towards her lips. He catches himself staring and starts choking on his meal. After a few coughs, Shinra attempts to grab his glass of water only to see it stolen by his bodyguard.

"Oi... *cough*... Aro...*cough*... Arrow what...*cough*... are you doing?" Shinra struggles to word out but then feels two hands cupping his cheeks.

Arrow forces his head back and smashes her lips against his. Shinra could feel a stream of water run down his throat. At first, Shinra was frozen in place, but he begins to squirm when he suddenly feels a tongue snake its way into his mouth. After a few seconds, Arrow parts ways with his lips, letting out a gasp.

"Devil's Footprints, are you unharmed? Maybe some more water..."

"I'm... I'm good. Thank... you." Shinra says as he struggles to hold on to his consciousness.

Shinra pulls his head back and rushes to put away the dishes then stumbles away.

* * *

It was already late and Shinra is finally in the shower, trying to relax, but his thoughts were running wild that he didn't notice Arrow, in only a towel, standing right behind him.

"Shinra Kusakabe, I'm here to assist..."

"Ahhhhh! What the Hell!?" Shinra screams and grabs his washrag to cover his lower half.

"As I was saying, I'm here to assist." Arrow claims as she enters the stall.

"Why can't you wait outside like you always do?" Shinra backs up against the wall, still covering up.

"This is my duty." Arrow says with a straight face as she lathers up her hands with soap and begins scrubbing his chest.

"Duty my ass! H-Hey, your towel is coming undone."

Arrow's towel, to Shinra's dismay, did indeed fall revealing all. Though Arrow didn't convey any emotion, it was Shinra who reacts by having his nose erupt with blood causing him to pass out.

* * *

Shinra slowly wakes up to see his ceiling, but his view was obscured by two big mounds.

"Shinra Kusakabe, you're awake. Do you feel better?" Arrow asks, attempting to get a status report.

"We were in the shower?" Shinra asks, realizing that his pillow was replaced by her lap.

"Correct."

"Did I finish cleaning..."

"I cleaned the rest, no worries. I also took a shower." Arrow, with a straight face, answers. Shinra's cheeks heat up from that embarrassing claim.

Shinra also takes note that she was only wearing a tank top and panties after feeling her bare skin on his neck. She also smelled nice.

"You're also very healthy down there." She randomly states, holding a thumbs up.

"Oi!"


	5. Maki

Love is in the air, or that's how it was supposed to be seeing how it was that time of year. Shinra had too many memories of getting rejected back in school on Valentines's Day as well as watching Arthur receive chocolates from every girl in school. Shinra's remedy for his dejected feeling was working out. From break dancing to lifting weights, Shinra was surprisingly content with his choice to spend the day.

"It's already been two hours. Maybe I should call it a day." said Shinra, as he sits on the bench, wiping away his sweat with a towel.

Shinra picks himself up and heads over to the wall with mirrors. Flexing and grinning at his development, he couldn't help but feel the calendar photoshoot to be in the bag this year. He suddenly hears a giggle from the doorway.

"Hee hee, Shinra, don't get too excited over yourself." Maki walks in with gym gear on, consisting of yoga pants and her usual tank top.

"M-Maki-san!? I'm just ensuring my workouts are being efficient is all." Shinra blurts out, snapping out of his pose.

"You know it's Valentine's day, you should be on a date or something... Or is it that you don't have someone." Maki says in a teasing way.

"Well, I guess. I don't really have luck with these kinds of things. But Maki-san, if you're here, doesn't that mean you also have no luck..."

"*Crack* Ha?"

"Nevermind." Shinra stops himself when Maki cracks her knuckles as her expression suddenly gets dark.

"But anyway, don't tell me you're already done? I could use a spotter." Maki says, tugging on her towel that was around her neck.

As much as Shinra wanted to take a shower, he had trouble denying his superiors, especially Maki.

"I could go a little longer I guess. I'll be in care Maki-san." Shinra says with a big smile.

Shinra once again witnesses the impossible strength that his senior holds. He was so proud of his progress but watches it go up in flames as Maki easily lifts what did for the day. Her body did not match her might. He barely touched the bar or the dumbbells to provide support.

"It's your turn, Shinra."

"I already did it so I'll be good."

"Come on, at least one set."

Shinra lets out a sigh and gives in. Laying down on the bench he prepares himself for his new max, however, the sudden view of Maki hovering over him made his arms weak. He could practically see her breasts from under her shirt.

"I-I think, I should take a break."

"Nonsense."

Maki lifts the weight and allows Shinra to support the full load. Shinra does his best to lift, trying not to get crushed, but Maki's presence made it difficult. First was the enticing view, then the sweet smell and finally her thigh touching his cheek. Shinra was burning up feeling dizzy, but with the last of his strength pushes the weight up, breaking his record.

"See, you could do it if you try."

"T...Thank you."

Shinra struggles for another hour as Maki provides her assistance. On the seated cable-row, Maki presses herself against his back to support his back. With bicep curls, Shinra watches Maki's cute expressions as she struggles with the weight. On the angled leg press machine, in which Shinra could say he excels at, but this time struggles as he watches Maki take position over him with the intent to support the weight. As he reps down, she would squat down, just barely touching him. After the set, Shinra finds himself cooling his head in the water fountain.

His final test would soon come in the form of Maki doing a squat and she needed Shinra's full support.

"Maybe we should start light, Maki-san."

"No shortcuts, Shinra. I can't let my juniors surpass me just yet."

Shinra swallows his spits and gets behind Maki, slightly keeping his distance, but Maki steps back ensuring Shinra was right against her. What took a few seconds felt like hours as Shinra tries his best not to let his imagination run wild.

"That was a good workout." Maki says, wiping her sweat away.

"Yeah." Shinra quietly whispers sitting on the ground, exhausted feeling his blood rush both ways.

"Let's stretch as a cool down."

"Eeeh!"

* * *

Sure enough, they were doing pretty normal stretches, but it was until Maki asked for help that Shinra truly struggled.

"Something wrong, Shinra?" Maki asks as she held her leg up asking Shinra to push it further.

"Maki-san, right now might be a little dangerous." Shinra, in the Seiza position.

"W-What is?"

"Right now, Maki-san is in skin-tight clothes doing very questionable poses and I, as a man, is finding it difficult to hold back."

"Oh... I never thought of it like. I don't really think I have a girly charm like Tamaki or Sister." Maki says in a disappointed tone, looking away.

"C-Cute." Shinra whispers.

Shinra walks over and positions himself between her legs and leans over her, taking her by surprise.

"Shin... Shinra, we can't be doin... mmph." Maki gets cut off when Shinra presses his lips against hers.

This was the first time, Shinra witnessed Maki vulnerable. In the heat of the moment, he even slipped his hand under her shirt.

"Hey Troll-Woman, there's a call for you." Arthur pops in, causing Maki to push Shinra to the side and jump to her feet.

"Who's a gorilla CYCLOPS!" Maki uppercuts Arthur into the ceiling.

She suddenly snaps out of her rage and finds Shinra with his eyes spinning in the corner.

"We can pick this later, Shinra. Happy Valentine's Day." Maki whispers before running.

Shinra simply gives her an okay sign before passing out.


	6. Hibana

What was once the burnt remains of a Holy Temple, now stands a new orphanage housing young, bright spirits that sprinted as fast as they could to keep up with a certain fire soldier who was juggling a soccer ball across a grassy meadow. They were around 10 years old, others slightly younger, but other than that they all shared the need to play.

Shinra towered over them, keeping in mind they're differences, occasionally losing the soccer ball to the sisters in training. Some younger students were on the sideline, placing on a Company 8 helmet while others were running around with a firefighter jacket. The purpose of Shinra's visit was to take the group to the beach as requested by Hibana. At first, it was only supposed to be Hibana and Shinra, but one of the sisters overheard her on the phone and manage to guilt-trip her into taking them. Before long, Hibana appears from the church doors in a bikini, sarong around her waist and large sunglasses while carrying a duffle bag.

Everyone stops in their tracks to appreciate the view.

"Sister Hibana is so pretty!" Zaria says with sparkles in her eyes.

"Of course, I am. And it's princess Hibana."

The other sisters start crowding around her while Shinra walks over with a smaller sister in his arms.

"It really suits you, Captain Hibana. Right, Ume?" Shinra calls out while blushing.

Ume, a tiny sister with pink-blondish hair, shows a bored look towards Hibana before burying her pale face into Shinra's chest, hugging him tighter. This causes a vein to pop on Hibnana's forehead.

"Well, Vulcan doesn't need this bus yet, so I asked if we could borrow it before he weaponizes it. I also bought some meat from Asakusa."

Every sister suddenly diverts their attention from the princess to Shinra before cheering for him. Everyone starts running into the church to grab their bags and then head straight for the bus.

"Thanks for the invite, Captain. If you didn't invite me, I would probably be doing desk work to pass the time." Shinra gives thanks to Hibana who was flustered, twirling her hair.

"O-Of course, besides the little ones were really the ones who wanted to go with you."

Once they did a muster of the 26 sisters, they were off to the beach. Luckily, they weren't a rowdy bunch since they were taking in the sights for the most part. Only minutes from the coastline, Shinra parks the bus right on the sand. The moment the doors open, the sisters rush out in their swimsuits and make a mad dash to the water.

"Hold up, you brats!" Hibana yells, causing them stop.

Hibana holds up some sunscreen causing the others to groan then jog back. Shinra made sure to help too. Once again, the little ones start running towards the water while the adults set up. Hibana would soon put her plan into motion by first laying on her stomach and undoing her top.

"Hey Shinra, can you..."

"Shinra, play." Three sisters run up to the fire soldier, dragging him away.

Hibana was left heartbroken but never faltered. Her next move was to play with a beach ball and "accidentally" fall on him. Once again, her plan is foiled when Shinra's attentiveness catches one of the sisters poking a jellyfish, forcing him to rush over to stop them. This causes Hibana to fall into the water with a pouting face.

"That's dangerous, Sumire." Shinra picks up a small sister who had black hair with violet tips.

Sumire held an uninterested look before blushing then nods.

* * *

Now Shinra was making a sandcastle with a girl named Jasmine with bleach blonde hair, sitting on his lap. Jasmine was having a blast, occasionally throwing a starry gaze at Shinra. Hibana was about to butt in but she gets wrapped up with the others right away.

* * *

Later Shinra was setting up for a bbq with the help of the more mature sisters. With a box of meat and veggies next to him, Shinra sits on a rock with a grill in front of him while he placed his feet under it. Firing up his ignition ability, Shinra begins to cook kabobs. When everyone had a meal in their hands, Hibana saw her chance to sit next to Shinra, but as the pattern dictates, the little sisters quickly crowd him. Hibana could only pout some more knowing her day was for nothing.

* * *

The day was slowly coming to a close when the sisters began falling asleep one after another. Eventually, everyone was passed out and Shinra had to start carrying each and every one of them to the bus. Shinra walked back to find Hibana alone sitting on a rock, directing her gaze towards the ocean. Unknown to her, however, Shinra was doing his very best to hold back all day. She was practically naked with her choice of clothing. With a body like hers in a skimpy bikini, any man would find it impossible to hold back.

Without making a sound Shinra makes his way behind Hibana before his final step lets out a crunch in the sand.

"Hmm? Shinra...Mmmph!?"

Hibana was silenced harshly with Shinra's lips, even more so with a tongue snaking into her mouth. Without holding back, Hibana gets into too as she turns around to wrap her arms around his neck. The fire soldier continues to surprise her as he slips a hand under her top and the other on her behind to press her harder against him. They finally part lips.

"Fwaaa... S-Shinra, can you ease up a li... Mmmph!?"

Hibana was once again silenced when Shinra smashes his lips into hers. Now in the sand, she takes in the view of Shinra trying his best to hold back.

"Sorry, Captain Hibana, but you should know that it's your fault for making me like this." Shinra blurts out as his eyes spun and cheeks flushed red.

Hibana didn't say a word, only thought of this day as her victory when Shinra came at her with full force.

* * *

About two hours pass by when one of the sisters wakes up needing to use the bathroom. Carefully getting to her feet, she walks to the door and opens it to find Shinra covered in scratch marks and Hibana behind him wearing his hoodie that barely covered her bottom in which she had to keep tugging down.

"Shinra, toilet." Bell calls out, rubbing one eye sluggishly.

"Okay okay." Shinra answers her and picks up the sleepy brunette.

As Shinra walks off, Hibana quickly pecks his cheek and retreats all giddy onto the bus. Shinra was standing still in shock until Bell once again tells Shinra.

"Shinra, toilet."

With that, Shinra jogs towards the nearest porta-potty.

* * *

As Hibana makes her way onto the bus, she is greeted with icy glares from freshly woken up sisters.

"Kissing Shinra-nichan is not fair!" Momo yells.

This is followed by more rowdy behavior in which Hibana felt snobbish, relishing in their envy. Doing one of her many signature poses, pretending to hold a fan to her face to hold back a laugh.

"You rascals are 100 years too early to be at my level!" Hibana laughs at their jealously.

"That makes you old. Meaning you're Hibaba now." Cosmos fires back.

Everyone laughs and starts chanting "Hibaba" making her furious. Shinra then walks on, wondering about the commotion and gets a surprise kiss on the lips from Hibana. After parting, Hibana looks back with a smirk causing all the sisters to cry.

"Eh, what's happening?"

"Waaaah, you stink, sister Hibana!"

"Ha ha ha!" Hibana continued to revel in their disheartened state.

"Waaaah, and you're not wearing underwear!"

"Ahhhh!" Hibana quickly panics and wraps a towel around her waist.

* * *

The ride back was tense but Shinra got a good laugh out of it.


	7. Tamaki 2

Shinra was called out to respond to the appearance of another demon which was on the rise recently. With this issue, more training was required to keep up with the epidemic, meaning Shinra was to get accommodated with using his new fourth-generation power up more frequently. Everyone was dealing with their fair share of problems, therefore Shinra had to team up with Tamaki due to her occupation as a sister as well as a fire soldier. Since Company 8 was still small with limited funding, Shinra had to be used as a personal taxi more than usual. The would-be hero was flying through the sky at breakneck speeds causing Tamaki to grab on tight.

"Nyaah! S-Slowed down, you idiot devil!" Tamaki screams, shutting her eyes in dread.

"Hey, Catgirl! I can't see, stop struggling." Shinra blurts out as he fumbles with Tamaki.

Every second, a piece of clothing was lost in the wind, only making the trip more difficult.

Eventually, the pair reaches their destination as Shinra slowly descends on the street with Tamaki in a bridal carry wearing nothing but his coat leaving him with his black shirt.

"You know a good portion of our funds goes to replacing your uniforms?" Shinra nonchalantly speaks out, noticing the demon of concern crashing into the middle of the intersection.

"S-S-Shut up! This only happens around you, so in a sense, it's your fault." Tamaki says in a defensive tone, slowly hiding her face inside of his jacket's collar.

Shinra sets Tamaki down and gets into a fighting position while she begins her prayer. With a deep breath, Shinra disappears and the demon down the road suddenly gets launched to the side then into the ground, leaving behind a crater. Moments later Shinra appears next Tamaki who just finished her prayer.

"This one is actually tough."

"I thought you were training to deal with these things in one shot."

Tamaki charges with her ignition ability activated as she dodges flames from the demon who staggers out of the crater. She zigzags and sweep kicks the demon off its feet before smashing a Nekomata Falling Star into its ribs, launching it high into the air. Without skipping a beat, Shinra flies up to deal a finishing blow in the form of a windmill kick at lightspeed. Shinra wanting to get stronger decides to put more energy to surpass his limits.

Shinra goes lightspeed with full force towards the airborne demon, but instead of entering the motionless world, his vision goes dark.

* * *

"D-Did I die!? Where am I?" Shinra couldn't tell if he was thinking or yelling.

Suddenly a beam of light enters his view and before long, Shinra finds himself staring at the ceiling of an unfamiliar room. He shoots up and looks around in panic. Just a few minutes ago he was facing off with a demon with Tamaki, now he was in his boxers on the comfiest bed he's ever laid on. He quickly composes himself and analyzes his situation. First, he was in an unknown modern home, it's 0730 in the morning, he's bigger and something smelled good.

Shinra gets up from bed and walks over to a hardwood drawer in hopes to find clothes. As he opens the top drawer, he finds half being boxers and the other being panties of the adult variety. Lifting one up to appease his curiosity, taking note of how little fabric there was. Unexpectedly, something brushes up against his leg, freaking him out. Shinra looks down to find a Bombay and a Calico cat snuggling against his legs.

Shinra quickly puts the panties away with red cheeks before searching the other drawers to find some shorts and a shirt. He pets the two cats and heads downstairs of the nice home. The house was pretty big, but Shinra managed to find the source of the smell. He poked his head out to hear the crackling of eggs and the tapping of chopsticks on glass bowls. He observes a child of maybe 10 years, who was a spitting image of himself except for his gold eyes, eating a big bowl of rice. Next to him was a 5-year-old girl using a fork on her scrambled eggs and tiny sausages. Then there was a woman with her back facing towards him and next to her was another child, an 8-year-old girl, standing on a step and chopping some veggies. The woman had long, straight hair, passing way past her hips.

"Hey, Hiro, go wake up your father." The woman said.

"But, it's his day off."

"Haah?! Go wake him up... NOW."

"... I have to go to soccer practice." The boy grabs his lunch and sports bag then dashes for the front door.

"Hold on a second, you little devil!"

"Dad's awake anyway." The boy named Hiro says the moment he notices Shinra then runs out the front door.

"Oi, Shinra, do something about Hiro. He wasn't always like this." The woman turned around with more bacon and eggs on a plate.

Shinra only looks in shock as he slowly makes his way towards the table to take a seat.

"T-T-Tamaki?"

"Hmm? What is it?" Tamaki asks while sitting down herself.

"N-Nothing, I'm still waking up." Shinra answers.

"You did come back late last night."

"Right." Shinra goes with the flow and begins to eat his portion.

"Oh, this is really good." Shinra says to himself, eating an omelet.

"I sure hope so, I had 14 years to practice."

His gaze starts to wander around the room until he comes across some pictures. The first picture made him choke on his water, the picture being of him in his dress uniform with Tamaki donning a wedding dress. Other pictures were of them accompanied by one child, then two and finally three. Turns out in this dream or whatever Shinra was in, he is married to Tamaki with three kids. Shinra slightly grins at the idea then focuses his gaze back to Tamaki who was wiping the mouth of their youngest child. On much further inspection, Tamaki matured quite well, especially her body since she had the largest pair of the breasts he's ever seen. They made Hibana's look small. Wearing a sweater that hugged every curve of her body only made his heartbeat faster.

"Mama, the bus is about to come."

"I know, I know. Your lunchboxes are all set."

The trio makes their way to the front door, but not before both girls stop in front of Shinra with their arms extended.

"Papa, goodbye chu."

"Papa, chu."

Shinra blushes hard, then does what he thought was the right move and picks each one up to plant a kiss on their cheeks.

With that, they put on their backpacks and open the door to see a bus waiting for them. Tamaki sees them off before closing the door to clean up. Shinra decides to help Tamaki with the table clean-up while ogling her jeans that also formed very tightly to her figure, showing off her child-bearing hips.

"Hey, pervert-devil, stop it with those eyes."

"Eh, but the way you dress."

"Ha! What did you say?"

"N-Nothing."

Shinra decides to walk over to the living room and lay on the couch to think more about the situation.

_This could be a dream or another world kind of thing. Everything definitely feels real. The food tasted good. I have a sense of touch too. This sofa is better than my bunk bed._

Shinra's thoughts were interrupted when Tamaki plants herself on top of him allowing him to feel her soft body as well as smell her silky jet black hair. She lets out a deep sigh then grabs the remote to turn on the television. Shinra couldn't afford to make a scene just because this experience was foreign to him, luckily he was coolheaded enough to understand what was happening from examining his surroundings. Tamaki stops on a music channel playing Pop. The two cats even make their way to the sofa, one jumps on top of them while the other places herself under Tamaki's hand. Testing the waters, Shinra rests his hand on her lower back, thinking he was gonna get smacked, but instead feels her nuzzle closer.

* * *

_Alright, I'm married at least 14 years... to Tamaki, I have a son and two daughters... with Tamaki, I have two cats... with Tamaki, I live together... with Tamaki, I had sex... with Tamaki. Dream, this could very well be a dream._

* * *

"Hey, Shinra."

"Hmm? Y-Yeah, what's up?"

"What do you mean, 'what's up?', you dummy." Tamaki pouts, looking up at him.

"Eh? Um... well."

"Work must have really taken a toll if you forgot, but you said you wanted to have... well... you know."

"What? What do I know?"

"You, jerk. You even asked for the whole day off from work for this. What I'm saying is... you... you... wanted another child." Tamaki whispers at the end, clearly embarrassed.

"I-I want another kid?"

"Yes, for crying out loud! That's why I scheduled a doctor's appointment to make sure I'm healthy enough dang nyanmit!"

_C-Cute..._

"Right, I'm just teasing. Let's go in a bit." Shinra says to her puffed up cheeks.

"Geez, you always do that."

Tamaki goes back to her show and in no time, she was napping like a cat, purring into his chest. Just when Shinra thought her signature Lucky Lecher Lure was cured, she suddenly flips over and somehow her sweater rolled all the up along with her bra, exposing her massive breasts.

"Oh shit! Tamaki, wake up. Your disease is acti... ouch." Shinra panics then Tamaki slaps him in the face with her sweater sleeve.

After he moves her sweater out of the way, Shinra turns beet red finding the sleeping Tamaki somehow completely stripped of all her clothes.

"It's gotten so much worse."

"Fweh?"

Tamaki stirs from hearing his voice and begins to wake up.

"Hmm? Shinra, what time... Eh? What are you doing!?" Tamaki freaks out and attempts to cover herself.

"What do you mean? This is clearly your lucky..."

"Fine, I'll cancel my appointment, but can we head upstairs? The kids have a half-day today so they could walk in at any minute."

Shinra was speechless from her statement as she walks away naked and makes a phone call in the hallway. He also felt his body move on its own, back to the master bedroom. Sitting down on the bed, Shinra was already back down to his boxers, waiting for the main event. Curious for no reason, Shinra opens a drawer on the nightstand to find it stuffed to the brim with condoms.

"Holy Sol, how much does future me and Tamaki do it?"

"If you want another kid, I think we should hold off on the condoms." Tamaki smugly says from the doorway then makes her way over to Shinra, pushing him down.

"Are you ready?" Tamaki asks as if she was a totally different person as her eyes started to glow bright amber and her cat ears, tails, and claws appear.

"Y-Y-Yes."

* * *

Noon rolls around and not long after, their love session is interrupted by the sound of the front door opening followed by three voices announcing their presence. Shinra struggles to get off of Tamaki who was barely conscious. Going as fast as he could, Shinra gets dressed, makes his way downstairs, and tells the kids that they were taking a nap and not to bother them then retreats back to their room, dragging his feet. Without delay, Shinra locks the door and returns to Tamaki's side. He was still breathing hard, but he could hear his oldest child right outside their door, explaining to the other two that they were working hard making another sibling.

Shinra had no energy to do anything but lay there while thinking about how amazing this dream was.

* * *

Of course in doing so, Shinra jinxes himself and falls into a deep slumber. His body starts to ache much like how it usually does when using his fourth-gen power. Moments later, Shinra reappears back to the present where he was midair while his foot comes crashing down against the demon's head, obliterating it. Unfortunately, Shinra wasn't fully prepared and crashes back to Earth, creating another crater.

"Oi, Shinra, you good?" Tamaki asks over the edge.

"Yeah, I'm good." Shinra answers, still on his back.

In the end, that dream left him in a deep trance, but just when he thought he could replay the best part of his fantasy, Tamaki's Lucky Lecher does its job. Shinra is broken out of his daydream as Tamaki's butt smothers his face.

"Hey, what's the big idea!?" Tamaki yells, jumping off of him followed by cat punches.

"... It's not the same." Shinra sighs.

"The Hell you mean!?"


	8. Lisa 2

"Is this really a good plan?" Shinra asks, clearly nervous.

"Can't be helped, I finally managed to gain back the White Clads' trust for the sake of this mission. We need to take advantage of this opportunity." Lisa hisses.

As they walk through the Netherworld, Lisa was in her White Clad robes and Shinra in his uniform, slightly tattered. Other key features to their farce were that Shinra had a bag over his head, hands bound and legs covered in wrappings.

"What were we supposed to do again?"

"Intel, now stop talking, we're about to reach the checkpoint."

Lisa harshly shoves Shinra through a large entrance but didn't expect him to slam into the hardwood door then onto the ground as hard as he did causing her to winch a little.

"Sorry." Lisa whispers.

"Feeler has returned." A member of the Ashen Flame announces.

"I can see that, you dimwit." Haumea calls out.

Shinra couldn't see so he was unaware that he was surrounded by quite a few powerful members, including all of the Butchers, Knights of both the Ashen Flame and Purple smoke. Lisa went into her deadpan expression as she places a boot on Shinra's back.

"Still, didn't expect this of you. Difficult to say if I trust you, Feeler, I mean you did betray us." Ritsu says, walking up to her.

"That was for the sake of getting closer to the Fourth Pillar... and if you can back off, you smell like a rotting corpse."

"I don't think you know your place very well." Ritsu talks in her usual cool tone. She was definitely pissed.

"I caught the one responsible for kicking your ass, Ritsu. Your welcome." Lisa's response causes a very uncomfortable and hostile aura around them that Shinra could feel through his bag.

"Ha Ha Ha! Calm down you two, we're all friends here. Even you." Haumea squats down and removes Shinra's bag.

"What're you planning?" Shinra sternly questions.

"That's a secret, duh. Geez, Feeler, how did you not kill this guy when you were around him. Annoying as Hell!" Haumea stomps on Shinra's head.

"Anyway, what's gonna happen to him?"

"Hmmm, just throw him in a cell or something, but first..."

Haumea grabs Shinra's head on both sides and lifts him to his knees. Suddenly, electricity surges through Shinra's body.

"Ha ha ha ha! Not gonna lie, you sorta deserve this." Haumea childishly mocks him with her tongue out then electrocutes him some more.

Shinra grunts and convulses as Haumea continues her fun. Lisa knew she couldn't react, so she did her best to hold out. It wasn't until blood started running down Shinra's face from his eyes, that Haumea decided to run her tongue against his cheek. Lisa places a hand on Haumea's shoulder that she ceased her fun.

"Please refrain from going any further, Second Pillar. It would be unfortunate for us if he dies."

"Booo, fine. Just throw him in the dungeon or whatever. We'll go over the next course of action later." Haumea says before dropping Shinra's head that was smoking from the mouth with eyes rolled back.

Lisa grabs his body with a tentacle made of flame then disappears into a dark hallway. Heading deep into Nether, she finally comes across some old jail cell with no White Clad insight. She opens the cell, places Shinra gently on a patch of straw, and mounts herself onto of him.

"Shinra... Shinra... you alive... wake up." Lisa whispers, worried as she lightly shakes him.

Shinra wasn't breathing, so without hesitation, Lisa places her mouth over his and begins CPR. After switching between chest compressions and mouth to mouth a few times, Shinra coughs his lunges out after gaining consciousness.

"Phew, you okay?"

"Hell no, I'm not okay. What's wrong with that woman? My entire body is cramping so I can't move." Shinra struggles to voice out.

"You're okay." Lisa holds a dissatisfied face while still sitting on Shinra.

"Anyway, what's the plan now?" Shinra asks as Lisa takes off his handcuffs.

"I'll attend the meetings while you hold the fort. Turn around."

"I can't move."

Lisa sighs and flips him over, causing him to grunt in pain. She kinda expected this to happen and starts to massage his back with the help of her Ignition ability. She digs her thumbs into his back while her tentacles warm up his arms and legs.

"Ow, please be a bit more gentle."

"Shut up, I'm doing my best here."

Lisa flips Shinra over again and sets herself back on his stomach to get his front. Lisa focuses on his shoulders, ignoring his groans of pain. Lisa then directs her eyes on his face where Haumea licked up his blood like a psycho, only to feel a little jealous. Suddenly, Shinra feels something wet run across his other cheek.

"L-Lisa!?"

"Shut up for a bit."

Lisa's eyes glow bright gold while more tentacles surround them. From the firehouse to a jail cell in the darkest depths of the Nether, Lisa couldn't help but feel angry and eager to remind him of who he should be more worried about. She dips her head down to lock lips with him.

"W-Wait, we're on mission."

"... No... Be quiet." Lisa continues her assault.

"When we're done with this task, I need you to whop Ritsu's ass for me like you did Giovanni." She says after breaking away.

"I don't even know who that is."

* * *

A few minutes pass by and Lisa exits the cell, locking it behind her. She fixes her hair and adjusts her robe before returning to the others to get more information. Shinra, on the other hand, laid on his back with his cuffs on and completely drained of energy as if he was about to overheat. Ever since they started going out and Shinra took her on dates to zoos and pet stores, Lisa became more straightforward and aggressive. He passes the time by remembering their trips to pet stores and Lisa holding various animals, like a red panda and a puppy. Those warm memories helped the time go by to the point that he didn't even notice Haumea hovering over him with a large grin.

"Someone's having a good dream."

"You... What do... Oof!" Shinra couldn't finish his question as Haumea plants her butt on his chest.

"I thought it was rude of Feeler to interrupt my fun so here I am to continue, of course." Haumea slightly leans back and places a hand on his crotch.

"Foooo, we're gonna have one Hell of a time, you and I."

"Wait a minute."

Haumea sends intense electrical shocks to his lower body, feeling him buck up. Haumea already controls Sho with her ability, now she wanted to do the same with Shinra to have both brothers and pillars under her thumb, but since they were older, she wanted to take a more adult approach.

"Shhh, just let me do my thing. You'll feel good in a few seconds."

Other Knights of the Ashen Flame watch from down the hallway. They couldn't see them, only the occasional flash of light emitting from the cell.

"Haumea is merciless. She was quick to make him suffer." A knight says.

"I almost feel bad for him." Another one agrees.

An hour goes by and Haumea walks out into view as she adjusts her uniform and tying her hair back into a bun. Charon walks up to her oblivious to the events that happened inside.

"Learn anything, Haemua?" Charon asks.

"He passed out, I'll come back for him later."

* * *

Hours go by and Shinra slowly opens his eyes only to find another visitor and she wasn't any better than the last. Ritsu stands over his head.

"W-What now?" Shinra manages to ask.

"I'm just here break you on behalf of Feeler since I despise her."

"I seriously can't take anymore."

"You think I care. And who said you could speak." Ritsu yells at him.

Shinra attempts to crawl away but is stopped in his tracks when the Purple Smoke leader sits on his back.

"It would be a shame if Feeler's captive were to die all of a sudden." Ritsu places a knife against her neck.

"Thank goodness, a regular threat." Shinra whispers to himself.

"Then again, breaking your spirit is another way to go."

Shinra looks back to see Ritsu slowly unstitching her clothes, causing him to panic. Just as things were about to escalate, Lisa appears behind her and puts her in a headlock.

"That's my prey you're teasing, you little..."

"Screw you, Feeler. When I get out of this, you're gonna be part of my dead army."

Lisa manages to knock Ritsu out with a hold before facing Shinra who was curled up in a ball.

"Hey, Lisa, I wanna go home. The women here are crazy."

"Do you want another massage?" Lisa asks, rubbing his back.

"... No."


	9. Iris & Tamaki

It's almost Halloween as the group takes to the city in the same flashy store where they went to when they wanted to help out with Hinawa's image and to ultimately fail. As a group, it was more like Shinra, Iris, and Tamaki. The others were preoccupied with decorating the fire station while Shinra's team was in charge of costumes in which he was totally against since he experienced first hand how bad the two girls' fashion sense was. It would've been worse if Maki came along, but that wasn't the case since she was at least aware of her lack of style.

Shinra was engaged in looking at flimsy tin helmets of the knight variety clearly set on what to get Arthur, and right next to it, and few tall, pointed hats for the company's own witch, Maki. Picking a few costumes to go with the headwear for the cart, Shinra moves to see what the other two up to.

"Shinra-kun, what do you think about this monkey costume? Isn't it cute?" Iris holds up an intimidating gorilla mask with sparkling eyes.

"I-Is that for the captain?"

"No, it's for Maki!"

"Maybe, this witch costume would suit her better. I mean she already has the gimmick, right?"

Iris pouts in defeat and accepts his suggestion in which Shinra lets out a deep sigh of relief thinking about the chaos that would've been unleashed if they went with the gorilla mask. Tamaki comes out of nowhere with a pair of glasses with a giant eyeball in the center of it.

"Oi, Shinra. Wouldn't this cool on Maki!?"

"Hey, are you doing this on purpose? How about you two find something for yourselves and I'll focus on the company's costumes." Shinra sternly tells them, wanting to avoid getting killed.

"Hmph! What's your problem? We're just trying to help." Tamaki spits fire at him.

"I won't take the fall for you again. A hero might sacrifice himself for his friends, but those pay cuts I suffer from your decisions are too much. Who paints the Matchbox pink and adds eyelashes to the headlights! Stop throwing me under the bus!" Shinra yells, pinching Tamaki's cheeks.

"Calm down, Shinra-kun. She was just trying to help."Iris drops in.

"You're guilty too, Iris. I looked towards you and you turned your head away. The betrayal." Shinra says with a tear in his eye, remembering all the times Iris broke eye contact to avoid punishment.

Iris and Tamaki retreat to the costume rack to try on costumes as Shinra returned to scoping out some more for the rest of the squad. It wasn't long before Shinra grabbed a few more costumes to put in the cart before rolling up to the changing rooms where he caught a glimpse of Tamaki walking in with clothes in hand.

"Hey Tamaki, don't spend too much time trying out costumes. We still need to help with the decorations back at the station." Shinra calls out through the curtain.

"Don't just randomly talk to me when I'm changing. Gross." Tamaki responds as she sticks her face out.

Shinra grunts at the comment and obediently stands by the cart when suddenly a large mascot mask plops over his head. The mask was cartoonishly big, but light for Shinra to quickly turn to see the culprit.

"It looks cuter than I thought." Iris says with a gentle smile causing Shinra's cheeks to flare up.

"R-really?"

"Yeah, Maki-san was right about Mamoru-kun being oddly adorable."

"Eh." Shinra's grin quickly turns into a frown at the realization.

"Ha Ha Ha! That suits you well, Shinra!" Tamaki hollers as she pops her head out from behind the dressing curtain again. A gust of wind blows through the store, lifting the curtain exposing Tamaki's underwear in which she slams the curtain close with haste.

Shira gets irritated, but Iris was quick to calm him down and eventually convince him to wear the rest of the attire which consisted of a fireman suit. As Shinra adjusts his suit in the fitting room, he looks in aversion to the old man mask sitting on the bench in front of him. After letting out another sign, he reaches out to grab it but is suddenly startled when he feels two bodies press up against him.

"O-oi, I'm still changing!" Shinra yelps, jumping forward and spinning around.

"Stop being a sour puss, nyan."

"C-come on, Shinra-kun, w-wan."

"Wan?... Nyan?...!" Shinra repeats the odd sounds that were emitted from his colleagues to find Tamaki in similar firefighter gear, but instead of a mask, she wore a helmet with white cat ears on top and the number 9 on the front. On the other hand,Iris wore a helmet with dog ears and the number 1 just like his.

"Hee Hee. Cute right? I think going as Wan Wan Nyain would be a great idea for us." Tamaki says as corning Shinra who fell on the bench.

"I-I guess it's cute, but can't you zip up your suit, you're bra is showing." Shinra mummers, trying to reach up and zip up her suit. Tamaki grabs his hands in retaliation.

"But what about you, Shinra-kun, don't you think this is a splendid idea for the party... My suit might be a little tight." Iris says walking closer to the pair.

During his fight with Tamaki, Shinra was, without question, in agreement with the idea, in fact, the two were adorable when donning the animal ears. He was just annoyed with his situation where he's Mamoru, why couldn't he just wear a dog helmet too? Shinra was deep in thought with his eyes closed, then breaks concentration when he suddenly feels warm, soft bodies on each leg.

"Answer the question nyan. Are we cute or nyant?" Tamaki asks in an undertone, pawing at him.

"U-Umm. Calm down, Tamaki, we're in a public store right now." Shinra hisses, getting flustered as she licks his neck and places his hand on her lower back.

"Sorry, Shinra-kun, It's very rare for us to be alone like this since we've been busy with work... also wan wan." Iris whines, perturbed, locking lips with Shinra before he could protest and guiding his hand into her suit.

Shinra was used to situations like this since they often do these things late at night back at the station or when baptizing weapons at the church where they were left alone, but he was in a panic as these two were unmindful of the strangers shopping for costumes behind the curtains. As much as he enjoyed Iris' sweet kiss, he attempts to break away. Tamaki sensing this quickly takes action, getting up and removing her clothes aside from the helmet before anchoring herself back on his leg.

"Damn it, Tamaki. Put your clothes back on. We only have an hour to get back." Shinra manages to says after breaking away from Iris' embrace as she begins to lick the other side of his neck.

"Then shut up and man up. For a hero, you seem pretty weak."

"Don't be mean, Tamaki-chan. We are being selfish." Iris words out between light nibbles, slowing sliding a hand into his suit.

"... A-Alright, fine." Yells out in an embarrassed tone, feeling defeated, sheepish, and amorous. Shinra pounces on the two causing a yelp to escape the two.

After 30 minutes of muffled moans and soft thumping sounds exuding from behind the curtain, an employee walks by to check on the three, unaware of Shinra.

"Um, miss is everything alright?"

"Y-Yes, Everything is f-fine. We're just about t-to w-wrap things up." Tamaki answers with only her face showing, ensuring the employee didn't see her naked form shaking as well as Iris covering her mouth with both hands to keep in the barks as Shinra goes down on her with full force, gritting his teeth.

"If this is your cart, we can go ahead and ringed it up."

"T-Then let's do t-that. We have costumes picked out t-too. S-so we'll be at the counter sooooon. Ah!" Tamaki yelps again, eyes rolling back, but quickly recovers.

"A-As I was saying we'll be o-out soon."

"Very well." And with that, the employee pushes their cart to register.

As for Tamaki, she is suddenly lifted back against Shinra who turns her head towards him for another kiss. Aside from Tamaki feeling him inside her, she could see the remains of Iris whose body was sprawled on the bench with a dazed expression on her face.

"You're definitely a devil." Tamaki whispers after breaking away.

10 minutes later, Shinra appears in front of the cash register with his costume on with Mamoru's mask under his arm while Iris and Tamaki with hazy expressions stood behind him with their costumes on as well.

"Did you find everything you needed?" the employee asks.

"We did we did." Shinra answers quickly paying for the costumes.

After the awkward silence, they finally exit the store and went back to the station with haste.

"J-Just so you know, a-all that h-happened because of my Lucky-Leecher." Tamaki expresses herself, looking away with rosy cheeks.

"What about all the other times?" Shinra asks with a sweatdrop then feels Tamaki kick him on the backside.

"Calm down, Tamaki-chan. We all felt good right? Plus I think we've been deepening our connection quite well." Iris claims as if it obvious, showing off a victory pose.

"He was pretty deep in you." Tamaki jokingly says then is surprised by Iris' barrage of pokes.

Shinra feels his cheeks heat up from how indecent these two were acting, so he kept quiet until they reached the station where the Halloween decor was finished. Shinra was wearing his Mamoru mask in which Maki runs to them with sparkling eyes as she witnesses the trio dressed up as Wan Wan Nyain. As the others began to sport their own get-ups, Vulcan starting taking pictures of Shinra with a girl in each arm then moved on to the others who appreciated the costumes choices. As much as some of them wanted the show their thanks, the three were already gone.


	10. Sho (Special)

Note: Here's something that kept bugging me, also trying to do better with updates. thanks for reading! Another Arrow chapter next.

* * *

After Shinra and Sho's battle, which seemed to have a happy end, the fire soldier suddenly feels Sho's blade pierce his chest. Sho looks up in disbelief, backing off only for his big brother to say it wasn't his fault. Frozen in shock, Sho moves back another step only to fall flat on his behind. From there, he could hear Shinra let out a laugh.

"Aaaaand CUT!" A man in a black business suit descends from the darkness with a megaphone, all the while shaking his head in dissatisfaction.

"S-Sorry, director, these boots aren't really the most conventional." Sho says, but his voice became more feminine all of a sudden.

"Can't be helped, we are working two jobs right now. Director, can we call it for the day, we have to go to our next gig." Shinra says in a reassuring tone as he helps Sho up then asking the director.

"Sure sure, we got a lot done today anyway. Don't overdo it tonight though, we still have shooting tomorrow."

"Yessir." Shinra salutes and escorts Sho to the side where the underground cathedral turned out to be a small studio set surrounded by trailers.

People with causal clothes and headsets meet up with the pair outside one of the trailers where they started taking some of the bulky attire. They eventually enter the trailer with a makeup station and dressing rooms inside. Shinra begins stripping out of his clothes down to his underwear.

"Today wasn't so bad." Shinra calls out as he removes his sharp teeth, showing a natural row of straight pearly whites.

"But I'm always the one messing up." Sho whines, removing his sharp teeth the same way.

"The crew is trying their best to make your outfit lighter though so it should get easier." Shinra then begins removing his red contact lenses.

"That's what makes it more frustrating. I've already ruined 5 sets of the costume. I heard those capes aren't cheap." Sho removes his red contact lenses as well, showing deep blue eyes.

Shinra sighs at Sho's complaints before splashing his face with cold water.

"Oi, senpai. Can you get the scissors and cut these off."

Shinra drys his face off with a towel before coming into view of Sho's back. Another thing to take away from this view was the pair of panties he... she was wearing.

"Why don't you buy those specialty bras, we waste a lot of tape on you." Shinra says with scissors in hand and begins cut from the back.

When the final bandage is cut, J-cups pour out from Sho's chest before letting out a sigh of relief.

"I still can't get around how you manage to hide all that during our takes."

"Movie magic, senpai. Anyway, we have less than an hour before we need to go to the other set." Sho quickly jumps into the shower to wash away the rest of the makeup.

Shinra took the time to prepare their outfits which consisted of a hoodie, cargo pants, and sneakers for him then another set for Sho which included a short blue shirt, black pantyhose, and walnut brown boots. Shinra was irritated because he was missing something, searching high and low, he didn't notice Sho sneaking behind him with a towel wrapped around her body. Sho suddenly pounces, squishing her body against his back.

"Hee hee hee, for a naked young maiden to cling to the back of an inexperienced boy, you must be flustered. Right, senpai?"

"You idiot, hurry and dry up before you catch a cold. Plus I'm trying to find your shirt." Shinra turns around and taps his fist on Sho's silver hair which had a nape of black.

"That's mean, senpai." Sho holds her head.

"Found it." Shinra grabs the shirt and holds it up for a better view. The words "SUGOI DEKAI" on it.

"Hey! Uzaki-san, Sakurai-san... the director is calling you too!" A voice from the door calls out.

"Understood, we'll be out in a few!" Shinra/Sakurai answers back.

"Ehh? Let's have some fun before we go." Sho/Uzaki whines, shaking his arms.

"Stop complaining!"


End file.
